The present invention relates to load supporting structures.
During the assembly of gas turbine engines, it is common to conduct assembly operations along an engine pack line, which resembles an assembly line. First, engine modules are built and placed on pedestals. The engine modules are then lifted into position for attachment to an engine core by cable hoists and pulleys suspended from an overhead track. As assembly operations progress, the partially assembled engine and its modules require a great deal of pick-up and moving operations with the hoists and pulleys. The pedestals can get in the way of workers. In short, these operations are time consuming and present safety issues. A key safety issue is the presence of large (about 7,257 kg or 16,000 lbs.) loads suspended in a temporary fashion from hoists and pulleys using cable, chain and hooks. This poses risks to workers around or under the engine, who can be hurt if the engine, or a part of it, falls from the hoists, pulleys, and hooks.